


Captain Canary Shorts

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [74]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, One-Shots, captain canary compilation, super short fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Short fics, ficlets, and drabbles of Captain canary sweetness. Read if you're a sucker for warm and fluffy fics.





	1. Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Posting 4 off the bat. Previously uploaded on Tumblr.

“No, no. It’s my treat.”

“Oh, Len. It’s never your treat,” Sara replied with a knowing smirk. “The money you use isn’t always yours to begin with.”

She walked away, heading to the hotdog stand and ordered three.

“Why three?”, Leonard asked.

“Two for me, one for you.”

“Oh, I thought we’re doing the sweet route and share the third one,” he said, reaching for a wallet on his back pocket.

“I never share food. You know that.”

Then, Sara saw Leonard pull bills out of the black wallet. She immediately slapped his hand away and said, “You are not buying this with stolen money.”

“It’s mine.”

“Liar. You think I believe you?”

He handed the money to the seller and got his change.

He started opening the wallet again to return the change when he saw Sara’s furious eyes staring at him.

He smirked.

He opened the wallet to show her the picture inside.

It was a picture of them inside the Waverider, his arms around her waist and Sara kissing his cheek.

The frown on Sara’s face melted.

“I told you it was mine.”


	2. Stolen Gem

“It reminded me of you,” Sara said, handing a small diamond to Leonard.

His eyes widened at the sight of the carefully cut gem in front of him. “What’s this?”

“A diamond, obviously.”

He took the diamond and inspected it. Holding it close to his eyes so he could check if it’s real.

It is.

Before he could ask any questions, Sara already explained. “I passed by a big house and thought maybe I could have a tour inside. I was supposed to have a drink at the mini-bar inside the master’s bedroom but I saw that and I remembered you.”

“You stole this?”, his eyes with pride. “For me?”

“Yeah, I stole it for you.”

Leonard wrapped Sara in a hug, kissing her along the way.

Sara giggled in response. “It’s not a big deal!”

“Hell yeah, it is.”

 


	3. He's Not Going Anywhere

 “I’ll wait for you,” Leonard said as he stood by the door of the fabrication room.

“No need, Snart,” Sara shouted from the fitting room. “This dress is a nightmare. It’ll take me long.”

Leonard sighed and walked inside, stopping in front of the door of the fitting room. “Come out of there, Sara. Let me help you.”

“Len, lower down your voice!”

“Calm down,” he replied. “Raymond already left. It’s just us two in here.”

Sara opened the door and turned her back against him. Len was then faced with a corset that needs to be tied from behind. He started working on it, feeling Sara’s breathing deepen as if she’s nervous that somebody might catch them.

“Nobody’s going to come in,” he assured her.

Sara tried turning her head to face him. “Sometimes I wish Kendra’s still here to help me dress up.”

Once he finished tying up the laces, Leonard turned Sara to face him fully and said deeply, “Sometimes I wish we didn’t have to keep this a secret.”

In return and in lack of something to say, Sara hugged him with her forehead resting on his chest. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m just—”

“Scared,” he said, finishing her sentence.

“Yeah.”

Leonard pulled away from the hug. “Scared of what?”

Her stare went from his eyes to her feet. “Scared that they might take you away from me again.”

Leonard placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up to face him. “The Legion is gone. Nobody’s taking me now.”

She just nodded. He then placed his hands on both her shoulders. “Now go. Rip’s probably waiting for you to kick ass.”

“France once again,” she replied, taking Len’s hand as they walked outside.

“No seducing of royalties this time, alright?”, he reminded her, remembering the story Jax told him.

“For the hundredth time, Leonard Snart, she seduced me.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

 


	4. Good Morning

Leonard planned a morning heist, leaving Sara to eat the breakfast she cooked for the two of them.

But Leonard is on schedule and he prefers to arrive at the location of the job half an hour before, whereas Mick arrives just on time.

Sara asked Len to eat with her since she spent time making a full breakfast for them. She fried the eggs and bacon and made some pancakes, all while Len was taking a bath.

When he got out of their bedroom, he saw the table all set.

“A full breakfast for a full day!”, Sara cheerfully greeted him with a kiss.

He returned the greeting with a grim look, one which told her he couldn’t join her.

“You need to go?”, she asked.

“Yeah, I’m on schedule. I’m sorry,” he replied. And he really is sorry. It doesn’t happen everyday that Sara wakes up early to cook for him. She’s the type of person who would stay in bed late till waking up is needed.

“It’s okay,” she said with a smile. “But we’ll eat dinner together, okay?”

“Of course,” Len said, then headed towards the door.

“Bye! Have a good day stealing, Len!”, Sara yelled from the kitchen as Leonard was about to leave their apartment.

Upon hearing her say goodbye, he looked at his watch, then ran towards the kitchen.

“Why? What’s wrong? You left something?”, she said when she saw him dash towards her.

In response, he put his hands around her waist and captured her lips. She was shocked but immediately returned the kiss.

Once they broke away, Leonard sat at the table and began putting pancakes and bacon on his and Sara’s plate.

“I thought you have a schedule to keep?”, Sara asked, slightly worried.

“I can always adjust for you.”

 


	5. 2AM

"Len?"

It's 2 o'clock in the morning and Sara is restless. Her mind is being occupied by dozens of dark thoughts, as dark as the pit.

Another nightmare woke her up.

Instead of beating up dummies in the Waverider's gym, she went to Snart's room and knocked.

After waiting for five minutes with no response, she finally asked Gideon to help her.

"Gideon, can you open Snart's door?"

The AI immediately obeyed. Snart has given Gideon the permission to open his door for Sara anytime of the day. Specifically for this reason.

She entered the dark room and repeated her inquiry. "Len?"

Leonard woke up from his slumber, but is still unable to open his heavy eyes. "Sara? You okay?"

"No," she said as a short response.

"What's it this time?", he asked. A question he asks her few midnights in a week. What's her nightmare tonight?

"Laurel," she briefly answered.

Leonard immediately gave space in his bed for Sara to cuddle in. As she placed her head on his chest, his hands went to massage her scalp, feeling her soft hair on his fingers.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Sara said to his chest.

"It's okay," Leonard replied. "I couldn't sleep anyways."

"Liar. You were sleeping like a baby when I came in."

"Maybe."

After an eternity of silence, Sara finally spoke: "Good night, thief."

Leonard smiled. "Always the charmer," he said. "Sweet dreams, canary," placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

True enough, all Sara got that night was sweet, sweet dreams.

 


	6. Walking Home

"I'll walk you home," Leonard told Sara as she fixes her things before leaving the bar.

"No need, Snart. I'm not even drunk."

"Your house is in walking distance, I'll walk with you," he replied while taking Mick's jacket instead of his own.

Sara chuckled at the clumsy actions of the crook.

The three of them have been drinking again. Mick is already knocked out, sleeping on their booth and Leonard is close. The man can't even walk straight.

"Thank you, but Mick needs more help than I do," Sara replied smiling.

"Mick is a grown man. He can handle himself."

"I'm a grown woman and you know I can handle myself."

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna walk you home. You live near. It's on the way to my house," Leonard slurred.

This is when Sara laughed out loud.

"Snart, you are hella drunk! We're in Central and I live in Star City. You can't walk me home!"

Oh how she wish she could video this and send it to Jax. He'd never let this down.

"I can't?" Leonard asked, confusion on his face.

"You can't, Len," she smiled. "How about I walk you home instead?"

 


	7. The Video That Made Leonard Snart Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video could be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIKO5fP6pGY

"You might like this," Sara said as she gave one of her earphones to Leonard.

He's been having a bad day with a heist planning that went wrong, prompting him and Mick to postpone the actual heist.

"I didn't like the first one you showed me. Parrots saying bad words won't make me laugh," he drawled, even though it was unnecessary given that they were alone.

Sara then proceeded to put the earphone on his ear and turned her phone facing him.

"This will do the trick, I swear," Sara perkily replied.

She hooked her arm to his arm and leaned on to his shoulders. Sara then pressed play.

It was a [video of a little boy and his father singing The Beatles' Don't Let Me Down.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIKO5fP6pGY) The father was playing the guitar, singing the verses, and the cute little guy was also holding his own toy guitar, singing only the words "don't let me down" and some mumbled words.

Sara, who has watched the video a thousand times, was just staring at Len the entire duration of the video. As the kid first sang, a small smile already appeared on his face. A few chuckles were also given.

Once the video ended, Sara looked up to him and asked, "That made you smile, didn't it?"

"Yes," he softly replied. "Play it again?"


	8. Bland

Leonard didn't even want to continue the job he and Mick planned but Sara forced him to.

He planned this heist for three months and today was the day he and his partner will finally execute the plan. Unfortunately, when he woke up earlier that morning, Sara was sniffing and coughing nonstop. She has gotten the flu and can barely stand up.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Mick today?", Sara asked in a nasally voice.

"You're sick. I can't leave you alone. I'd just cancel," he responded as he entered their bedroom, carrying soup.

He sat beside her and fed her the warm chowder. After a while she said, "I think you should go. You spent sleepless nights for this. I can handle a few hours alone. I'll just sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

And it's settled. Leonard prepared and after an hour, he was out the door and bidding Sara goodbye.

It was close to 6PM when Leonard called to tell her that he is on his way home. He told her how the job went and how Mick and himself spent time meeting buyers.

Sara, feeling a little bit better but not quite, decided to cook something for the two of them. She knows Leonard had a tiring day and the least she could do is to give him a hearty meal.

The moment Len stepped inside their apartment, he was welcomed by a warm hug. Quite literally because Sara is still ill.

"Good thing you could stand up now," he said as a greeting.

"Yeah. For dinner, I made you your favorite," Sara said, pulling Len towards the dining area.

The table is set with two plates and beef broccoli. And it looks delicious.

They sat down and Sara munched on the food on her table, then looked at him to see what he thinks of the meal.

He took a generous bite and...

It tastes bland.

Not a hint of flavor. No salt, nor pepper.

And all this he blames Sara's cold, making her palate useless.

"So, how was it?", Sara asked--her bright blue eyes making her look more beautiful.

"This has got to be the best meal you've ever made. I love it. Thank you."


	9. One Last Piece

“Pizza’s here!”, Jax shouted as he and Mick entered the Steins’ home.

The Legends are having a get-together and they chose to have it in Central City since most of them live there. Ray texted that he and Sara are on their way and they also brought food.

“Finally! I have to apologize. Clarissa is out of town and my knowledge of physics is far greater than my knowledge of cooking,” Martin said.

The Fire-boys, as they call themselves, bought boxes upon boxes of pizzas of different flavors. But as the Star City residents took time to arrive, the boxes also start disappearing.

Leonard watched the towers of pizza get eaten one by one. “Save some for the two,” he kept reminding the group. But they are some hungry heroes.

After two hours, Sara and Ray arrived. The latter was the only one with the smiling face.

“We got stuck in traffic so I started eating the food I cooked. Sara kept on saying she’ll eat when we arrive,” Ray explained as they give hugs to everyone.

“Uh-oh,” Jax said, backed up by Mick immediately saying, “Sorry, blondie. We ate everything. You took two hours!”

Sara groaned in response. “I’d kill you both if I wasn’t hungry. I guess I have no choice but to eat Ray’s spaghetti.”

“But Haircut’s spaghetti is the bomb!”, Mick said.

“Not if you eat it for three days straight! He sent a huge portion to Laurel’s house and now I’m puking pasta.”

She was about to get plates from the kitchen when Leonard pulled her to the hallway, holding a box of pizza. The last one.

“I saved you a box,” he said. “You could just reheat it since it had gone cold.”

“And you tell me you’re not sweet,” Sara replied, one hand on his arm.

“I’m not,” he replied. Sara only answered with a smirk as she took the box from him.

“I missed you,” Leonard said.

Sara laughed at his admission. She placed three slices on a plate and put it in the microwave. “Let me eat first, then we can do the touchy-feely stuff.”

But Leonard can’t wait for her to eat. He has already waited two months. He grabbed Sara by the waist and before the microwave starts beeping, their lips were on each other’s lips.

Ray entered the kitchen to witness the reunion of the couple and ignored it. He saw the box of pizza.

“Oh, pizza! Can I have some?”

Leonard broke away from the kiss for a while and drawled, “Hands off the pizza. That’s hers. Go buy your own and get out!”

And Ray did.


	10. Broken Heatgun

"Come here," Leonard said from across the room. "Let me fix it."

Sara broke Mick's Heatgun and refused to tell Mick. She has been keeping the gun for 2 days now and the only reason why Mick hasn't found out yet was because there were no missions to do.

She thought about asking Ray for help but knowing the genius, he'd probably spill the beans to Heatwave himself. The two have gotten extremely close lately.

"I can fix this," Sara replied. Her eyebrows are furrowed, both in cluelessness and frustration.

Knowing that the master assassin wouldn't give in to the idea of her asking the master thief for help, Leonard took the initiative to approach the confused blonde.

"How about I tell you how to fix it and you do it yourself?", he offered.

"You'll just watch?"

"I'll just watch."

"Okay."

With Leonard's instructions, Sara got to work. Her small hands helped in tinkering with the little pieces.

"How did you know how to fix his gun anyways?", Sara asked as she screws the pieces together.

Leonard finally sat beside her and replied, "I took it apart and built it again the first night I laid my hands on them."

They, again, fell into silence.

After a few minutes...

"Last step," Leonard said, "we test it."

They stepped outside the Waverider and found an old tree.

"Aim and shoot, right?", Sara asked, holding the Heatgun like it was a handgun.

"Not exactly," Leonard replied.

He walked closer to her and guided her hands in position, leaving him positioned just at her back with his arms on top of hers.

"Mick is a big guy," he whispered to her ear. "He can resist the backward pull of the gun after it shoots. That's why he can shoot the gun using one hand."

"I'm strong, Leonard," she responded with a hint of sass.

"I know," he replied, "but you're small. Use two hands."

She brought her arm close, now both arms open, holding the Heatgun.

"Now, shoot."

Sara fired at the tree and true enough, it burst into flames. It was hella satisfying.

She then turned towards Leonard.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it."

"Please don't tell Mick?"

"Of course," Snart said with a smirk.

Sara stared at the Heatgun one last time before she returns it to its case. She then looked at the gun on the leg holster of the crook.

"So," she said, "when do I get to use the Cold Gun?"

"Never."

"Please?"

"Being cute will get you nowhere."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Shut up, Sara."

 


	11. Cold Outside

"Hey, Sara," Leonard called out before the assassin can step foot out of the time ship.

She was about to go to the small town nearby to ask for wood. The Waverider is under repairs so they had no choice but to wait till it fixes itself. The snow is thick outside so they decided that it's best for themto make a campfire. Although this wouldn't be a problem because Mick is more than willing to help with the fire department. But of course, they would want him not to burn the ship.

"What's that, Snart?", she replied. "Want me to get you something from the town?"

He shook his head. Leonard removed the parka that he is wearing and threw it to Sara who, despite the shock, was still able to catch the garment.

"What is this?", Sara asked.

Leonard smirked upon saying, "Take my parka. It's cold outside."

Then, he left.

And to think, he always said he never cared about the team.

 


	12. Half

"No. She'll have no share from this," Mick argued as Sara drove him and Leonard away from the bank they just robbed.

"She is our get-away driver. She'll get a part," Leonard argued from the passenger seat.

Sara rolled her eyes as the two men argue whether or not she'll get a part from the big score they took. She volunteered to help them just because she doesn't want the two of them to get caught trying to start a car while being chased by police. Still, Leonard wants her to have at least something.

"Blondie wanted to be here. She offered. Besides, she just wants to keep us out of jail, not the money. I'm not splitting my share with pretty bird," Mick said, making the most sound argument between the two.

"Mick's right, Len. I'm not gonna need the money anyways," she argued on Mick's side.

"Fine," Leonard finally said to his partner. "We won't split the score in three. Just in two. One for me and one for you."

He then looked at Sara and said, "But you can have half of mine."


	13. Heavy Load

It was their first night in the Waverider and the crew was transferring crates from one compartment to the other, allowing room for their improvised gym.

Kendra offered to make dinner while the men work on the crates. She asked Sara if she wants to help but the assassin already dismissed her, saying she'd burn the kitchen faster than Heatwave can.

Sara walked into the said compartment and picked up one crate. It wasn't as heavy as she thought it was, but it still is a chore to do. She was on her way to where the crates will be stored when Central City's Captain Cold blocked her way.

"Let me get that for you," he said with an almost-irritating-but-not-quite smirk.

Sara rolled her eyes and went on her way to the other room. As she was walking, she can sense the man walking behind her so she stopped.

"It's not heavy," Sara said as she lowered down the crate to take a good look at the man. "I'm stronger than I look."

Cold chuckled. "Well, obviously. I was just being a gentleman."

"Trying to make it up for staring at my ass?", Sara replied, passing the small crate to him.

Snart took the crate from her and answered: "Maybe."


	14. Just Because

"Why is my room filled with different colored roses?" Sara asked as soon as the bolt door of Leonard's room opened.

He faced her questioning look and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I know the answer to that?"

"I told you nobody has ever given me flowers literally just minutes before you and Mick went on your side-mission," she replied with her hands to her hips.

"Maybe it's Mick," Leonard said, going back to cleaning his Cold Gun.

Sara continued walking inside to come closer to the famous Captain Cold. She grinned and poked Snart on his side. "Aww," Sara said, "you like me."

"I don't."

"Then why did you give me flowers?"

"Just because."

"So you admit you gave them?"

"If you don't want them, Lance, you could just tell me and I'll throw it away or give them to old ladies or something."

"I'll keep them," Sara proudly said. "They're beautiful."

Leonard scoffed in response. "Now get out of my room."

Still smiling, Sara headed out of his room and before leaving, she said, "I like you too, Snart!"

 


	15. You Have Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic. I had to delete the multi-chapter one-shot compilation work where this fic was posed because I have too many of those kinds. That's why I'm reposting them again. Cleaning up my AO3 works atm to prepare for the hiatus after the finale.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading them again.
> 
> Written during Season 1 where all is simple and Snart is our Snart.

They could either choose to be part of the rescuing team, or the infiltration team.

Their newest mission requires rescuing the 1997 reincarnation of Carter from the hands of Savage. This reincarnation, according to Kendra, studied Savage’s source of monetary power over the decade. Rip plans on attacking Savage two years before where they are and they need all the information they could get. Unfortunately, they found out that this Carter reincarnation has already been captured by Savage’s men and is being held in a lair, guarded by Savage’s most dangerous men.

Rip divided the mission into two. One is the infiltration part wherein they need to sneak inside the lair to determine where this reincarnated version is being kept, and the other part is where they will do the rescue.

“This is one example of scenarios why you were recruited, Mr. Snart,” Rip said as he addressed the whole team.

“I’m honoured,” Snart sarcastically replied. Of course this is the kind of mission Rip will put him in. A dangerous one.

Rip then turned to the ship’s AI and inquired, “I’m sorry but Mr. Rory cannot join you in this one. We are trying not to get attention from the guards and Mr. Rory’s fascination with fire could reveal us. He’ll go with the rescuing team. Gideon, what does Mr. Snart need to do in order to fulfil this part of the mission?”

Without missing a beat, Gideon answered. “Mr. Snart needs to enter the building without being sighted by the snipers around the perimeter. After that, he needs to pose as a guard for him to enter the lair. He will be required a password in order for the other guards to determine that he has official access to the lair. Afterwards, Mr. Snart could freely search the lair for the prison cell of Mr. Hall.”

The rest of the team looked at Rip like they were going to hurt him, and then they looked at Snart as if he is about to die. This seems like a suicide mission after all.

Leonard noticed the stares so he just replied, “So basically, it’s don’t get shot, go undercover, learn the password, and find Carter? Hooray for the life I’ve lived.”

Rip just sighed at Leonard’s response.

Leonard continued, “Gideon, project the details in my room. If anyone wants to join me in my suicide mission, feel free to knock on my door. Although I doubt anyone would volunteer themselves to die. Good luck in rescuing Carter. And maybe myself.”

 

As Leonard walked towards his room, Rip asked the team with a raise of hand what team they want to participate in. As expected, most of them went with the Rescuing Team. Almost all of them except for Sara.

Leonard heard a knock on his room and expecting it to be Mick, he asked Gideon to open it, as he turned his back against the door.

“I’m sorry Mick but you can’t joint me. Idiot Captain’s orders,” he drawled.

“Oh, Mick isn’t joining you,” a velvety woman’s voice approached his ears. He turned around and saw Sara, already in her White Canary leather suit.

“You wanna die again, assassin?”, he asked. He had to admit, he was quite surprised seeing Sara join him.

“I was League of Assassins. You need me if you’re going to sneak into a lair full of heavily armed men. Don’t argue. I’m coming with you,” she firmly answered as Leonard returned back to charging his Cold Gun.

The two fell in silence as Leonard was going through his plan once more. It was Leonard who broke the silence. “This could be really dangerous, Canary. Things could go wrong. Why don’t you stay with the rescue team?”

“I’m not one to back out from a fight. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing will go wrong.  _You have me_ ,” the blonde said smirking at Leonard.

He chuckled softly at what she said. “You are really confident that we could get out alive, aren’t you?”, he asked.

“Yes,” Sara replied. “Even though you deny it, I know you care for the team. And if, for some unknown reason, something doesn’t go to plan, I know you’ll never leave me behind because of your code. Like I’ve said, we’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Gideon immediately chimed in to check on the crook and the assassin. “Mr. Snart, Ms. Lance, are you ready to be dropped off?”

They looked at each other and Leonard confidently said, “Never not.”

 


	16. Unnecessary Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic. I had to delete the multi-chapter one-shot compilation work where this fic was posed because I have too many of those kinds. That's why I'm reposting them again. Cleaning up my AO3 works atm to prepare for the hiatus after the finale.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading them again.
> 
> Written during Season 1 where all is simple and Snart is our Snart.

Leonard entered their apartment with a tired look on his face. Working daily in STAR Labs, he concluded, is more tiring than being on the Waverider. He was about to head to the bedroom when he saw Sara wearing one of his shirts. It was obviously too long for her, and it became more obvious because she wasn’t wearing any pants.

“Hey hottie,” she said as she approached Leonard. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and gave him a kiss. Quick but tempting. “How was your day?” She went and removed his coat from him, caressing his chest.

“Tiring. Really tiring. We had to contain some metafreaks from escaping and Cisco kept freaking out, I was tempted to freeze him,” he then walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Sara rushed in and offered to get one for him. As she was pouring the water, the glass she’s holding slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. She then bended over and began picking the glass pieces on the floor, giving Leonard a good view of her behind. He would normally be staring but he was just too tired. He didn’t even think of helping her. He just wants to change and sleep.

Sara then got up again and turned to Leonard, her hands on his chest. “I missed you.”

“You just saw me this morning,” he drawled.

She smiled and replied, “I know but I still missed you,” hands now on his arms.

He knows what she’s trying to imply. Again, if this were another day, he’ll love the idea immediately but he was just so exhausted, and his eyelids already started drooping. So he asked, “What are you doing, Sara? I’m tired already. I need to go change and sleep.”

She immediately dropped her hands to her sides and looked down. “I’m trying to flirt with you. But I guess it failed. Go change and go to sleep. I’ll prepare the bed for you.”

He did as she said but when he got out of the bathroom, she wasn’t in their bed. He went out to the living room and saw Sara sprawled in the sofa, watching the news, with a gloomy expression on her face. Leonard knows what to do with this, of course. He’s not planning to sleep knowing Sara isn’t okay.

He then squeezed himself in the little space available on the sofa. He then laid his head on Sara’s chest, his arms draped across her body, and his legs over hers. He can imagine how they look like. A six-foot tall man, draped over a tiny woman as if he’s a child. Sara was not fazed by his actions.

He kissed her shoulders and said, “You don’t need to flirt with me, Sara. We’re married. I’m yours already.”

“I know,” she replied. “I’m just afraid you’re getting bored with me.”

“That’s impossible,” he said, making Sara look at her husband. Her eyes still doubting.

He closed his tired eyes and completely rested his head on Sara. Before drifting to his sleep, he said, “Hey, I’ll never get bored of you. Who will ever grow tired of someone who is a former assassin, and a badass fighter, and a legend, a mean cook, a shower singer, a stunningly beautiful wife, and...”

“Okay, okay. I get it,” Sara smiled and pressed a kiss on his head.

“Are we sleeping on the sofa?” Len asked.

“Do you want to move to the bed?” she asked,

“No.”

“We’ll sleep here, then.”

“Okay.”

“Good night, love.”

Leonard took a deep breath and whispered, “Mhm. Night. I love you.”

 


	17. Smudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic. I had to delete the multi-chapter one-shot compilation work where this fic was posed because I have too many of those kinds. That's why I'm reposting them again. Cleaning up my AO3 works atm to prepare for the hiatus after the finale.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading them again.
> 
> Written during Season 1 where all is simple and Snart is our Snart.

The two are invited by Kendra and Carter to their ninth wedding (thanks to reincarnation), and they are both running late. Not that they both care about being on time, but Kendra specifically told them not to attract the attention of the guests and Leonard guessed that arriving late wouldn’t exactly honor the request of the bride.

He was all ready when he peaked inside their room to check on Sara.

She was wearing a sleeveless white dress that falls to her knees. She fixed her hair by giving it big curls. Her eyebrows are burrowed, as she figures out how to properly apply her eyeshadow.

“Are you ready to leave?”, Leonard asked, knowing what her answer is.

“Not yet. I’m having a hard time applying these for the eyes. I practiced yesterday but I can’t seem to get it right,” Sara grunted as she tries to apply blue eyeshadow on her lids.

Leonard laughed at the sight of it. 

“Shut up, Snart,” she shouted.

He wiped the corner of his eyes and said, “As much as I love the color blue on you, you already have striking blue eyes. Your eye make up might not make those beautiful eyes noticeable.”

“Since when did you become a make up expert,” she said, more of a statement than a question.

He smiled at the memory that passed by his mind, “Since Lisa became a teenager and started asking me to buy make up for her.”

“Ugh, this sucks. I wish Laurel is here to help me. She laughed at me yesterday and just said that I’ll do fine. Very reassuring. Now look at me. I look like a clown.”

Sara dabbed the brush on another color. She chose brown.

Upon seeing how frustrated she is, Leonard finally approached his girlfriend and took the palette she’s holding. He then placed it on the vanity table and held her hand.

“Sara,” he said, “You don’t need all of this. You’re already beautiful. Who cares about the perfect eyeshadow?  _You are perfect to me_.”

He then placed a chaste kiss on her glossy lips. Once they broke away from the kiss, Sara spoke.

“You’re just telling me this because we’re very late and we really need to go, am I right?” she glared at the grinning man.

“Yes. You look like a mess, babe,” Leonard proceeded laughing while he took his car keys and her hand, both of them rushing towards their car.

Sara groaned while walking, ranting about her blue-brown eyelid, when Leonard said, “Don’t worry, princess. I have wet wipes in the car. You can remove that and attend the wedding all-natural.”

“I’m never trying on make up again!”

“Don’t worry. Next time I’ll teach you,” Snart said and sped up to catch the I do’s.


	18. Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic. I had to delete the multi-chapter one-shot compilation work where this fic was posed because I have too many of those kinds. That's why I'm reposting them again. Cleaning up my AO3 works atm to prepare for the hiatus after the finale.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading them again.
> 
> Written during Season 1 where all is simple and Snart is our Snart.

They were stuck in the temporal zone for over a week now and the Legends are all finding ways to entertain themselves. Mick spends time with the nerd twins as they teach him about science stuff, leaving Leonard alone with his gun or his cards. He was trying to hide it but Sara could see how Snart is easily being irritated now that they’re off duty.

She saw Leonard at the cargo hold, taking apart his Cold Gun for the hundredth time. She entered without asking if she could join him and she held up a DVD of Tangled. “Hey Snart, wanna watch Tangled?”

“No.”

“Come on. It’s partly about a thief. Very relatable in your case.”

“Not interested.”

Sara rolled her eyes. She then continued, “You’ve been with your gun for almost the whole week. I know you’re bored and this is a great movie. Come on, just try the first few minutes and---“.

“Would you please shut the hell up?!”, Leonard finally looked up at the woman he just shouted at .

He expected her to punch him for what he did but he was surprised at the hurt look he saw on Sara’s face. Her expressive eyes were screaming ‘jerk’.

“I just wanted to help you with your boredom,” Sara coldly said, then left.

~~~~~

It was unusual for Leonard Snart to feel guilty but that’s what he is feeling right now. It is definitely new for him. Still, he decided to make an effort of apologizing to Sara. He realized that apart from Mick, she’s the only person in the ship he is...friends?...with. Plus, he really enjoys her company.

Once his mind was decided and his speech was ready, he dropped by her room and saw that the door was open. Sara was lying in bed, playing with the rings on her finger.

“I’m sorry for shouting at you,” he said. Sara noted that his apology lacked his signature drawl. She didn’t reply so he continued, “I get irritated easily when I’m not doing anything. I guess that’s obvious.”

Still, no response. Now that he’s put himself up like this, he needs to hear from her. He doesn’t want to go out of her room empty handed. If she’s mad at him then he wants to know.

He tried talking again. His last attempt. “And yes I’m bored and I shouldn’t have said that to you. You were just trying to...”

“Leonard. Would you please shut the hell up?”, Sara said, echoing what he said in the cargo hold. There was no anger in it nor irritation like how he delivered it earlier.

Still, he took it as a form of her shutting him off, so he walked towards her door, planning to leave her alone in peace.

“Where are you going?”, Sara then asked, sitting up from her bed.

“Leaving?”

“I told you to shut up, not to leave,” Sara replied. She then moved a bit to give space beside her. She gave Leonard the permission for the man to sit beside her in bed.

Once they’re both in comfortable position, Sara ordered. “Gideon, turn off the lights, please. Play Tangled.”

A couple of minutes into the movie, one of them finally spoke. It was Leonard.

He shifted his weight to lean slightly on Sara’s side. “So thief meets a blonde, eh?”

“Yeah. But it’s not just that. That blondie is a badass. Kicks people’s ass with a frying pan,” Sara replied, eyes fixed on the screen but Leonard’s eyes fixed on her.

“Sounds familiar. Do they get together in the end?”, he asked again.

Sara chuckled and tried to hide the blush on her cheek. “Thief ends up with a brunette in the end.”

“What—“

“How many times will I have to tell you to shut up, Snart? Just watch.”

Leonard sighed and gently placed his arm on her shoulders.

 


	19. Mick Spills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic. I had to delete the multi-chapter one-shot compilation work where this fic was posed because I have too many of those kinds. That's why I'm reposting them again. Cleaning up my AO3 works atm to prepare for the hiatus after the finale.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading them again.
> 
> Written during Season 1 where all is simple and Snart is our Snart.

"Hey Blondie, Snart dreamt about you last night," Mick casually said while he and Sara were sparring.

"Shut up, Mick. Distracting me won't help you hit me", she asked, dodging his punch.

"Not distracting you," Mick puffed. "He told me about it this morning."

The thought of it now really distracted Sara. So much that Mick was able to pin her to the ground.

Mick picked her up immediately and once both of them were on their feet, Sara spoke: "What happened in the dream?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Mick's defiance resulted to Sara kicking him on the knee, making him fall. "Talk, Mick."

"Fine, fine."

He didn't got up from where he was sitting on the floor, so Sara joined him.

Mick started. "He dreamt about fighting you in Nanda Parbat. The kid told him about Rip choosing Big Bird to fight you. To convince you to come back. That must've made him dream about being in Kendra's place."

"How did it end?" Sara asked.

"He never told me the whole thing. Boss just said he fought you."

 

As soon as their sparring session ended, Sara went to Snart and Rory's room. She was lucky to see him there, cleaning his spotless Cold Gun.

"Mick told me I'm your dream girl," she said in greeting while she let herself in without invitation.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Well, not exactly like that," Sara continued. "He just said you dreamt about me? You were fighting me in Nanda Parbat?"

"That idiot," he replied.

Sara smiled. "He was trying to distract me while we spar. Is it true though? What happened?"

"You want the truth or the version I made up to save my reputation?" he said with a smirk.

"The truth would be nice."

Leonard laid his gun down on the table and faced her. "I have my Cold gun with me and you have this badass sword. I told the man wearing a robe..."

"Ra's..."

"Yeah, that guy. I told him it would be unfair for a sword and a gun to fight. He said you were the best assassin there and you don't even need a weapon to kill me, even with my gun with me," he said, stopping to look at her.

She scoffed at the remark then asked, "What happened?"

"You killed me. Well, not immediately. I reminded you of Russia. Told you you're not a killer anymore and that you can be a hero in the light, and..."

"What did you say again?" Sara's eyes widened with his statement that reflected Laurel's.

"I told you that you can be a hero in the light. Cheesy line, huh?", he said, noticing the change in Sara's expression.

"Not really. Then what?"

He hesitated, but decided to continue anyways. "And then I threw my Cold Gun away. Trying to make a point, I guess."

"Always the smartass," Sara said with a smirk. "That's when I killed you, I assume?"

"Yeah."

 

"What's the version to save your reputation, then?"

"You begged me not to freeze you," Leonard replied, trying to hide the small smile he has.

"Cute," Sara responded. "You know I'd never do that."

"I know," he chuckled. "Got what you asked for?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good," Snart said as he stood up from his seat. "I'll leave you here while I beat Mick for spilling the beans."

 


	20. Raided Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic. I had to delete the multi-chapter one-shot compilation work where this fic was posed because I have too many of those kinds. That's why I'm reposting them again. Cleaning up my AO3 works.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading them again.
> 
> Written during Season 1 where all is simple and Snart is our Snart.

Rip was in the middle of discussing a mission when he noticed something…odd.

“It is imperative that we retrieve the information from a certain Michel Smith who works in the local museum that houses and…wait, Ms. Lance, are you wearing Mr. Snart’s parka?” Rip stopped midway because of his discovery.

The parka was too big for the tiny assassin. The end already reaches her knees and its sleeves are too long for her.

She shrugged at Rip and looked at the whole team who is now looking at her. “What, it has more room for my knives. Do you have any problem with that?” Sara replied with a spunk.

Rip shook his head and continued with the briefing. After the brief, the team left the bridge one by one, leaving the crook and the assassin alone.

As soon as the coast was clear, Leonard pulled the lapels of the parka that Sara was wearing and he pulled her closer to him. He then leaned forward and left little space between their lips. “I love it when you wear my clothes,” he said then he placed a quick kiss on Sara’s lips.

“Can I have this one?” Sara asked after the kiss.

“You already have some of my sweaters,” Leonard replied. But Sara insisted and he asked why she chose the parka.

She just smiled and leaned her head to his chest. “I like it. It’s soft and fluffy,” she joked.

“You could keep it, then. Anything for you.”

 

 


	21. Pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic. I had to delete the multi-chapter one-shot compilation work where this fic was posed because I have too many of those kinds. That's why I'm reposting them again. Cleaning up my AO3 works atm t 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading them again.
> 
> Written during Season 1 where all is simple and Snart is our Snart.

They have been awake for 87 hours and the second they arrived back at the Waverider, they all headed back to their rooms to clean up and sleep.

All except for Snart, whose pillows were stolen by Mick.

After taking a shower, he expected to just lie down in bed surrounded by his soft, comfortable pillows but unfortunately, his bestfriend decided to "borrow" them without asking, leaving his bed empty except for the blanket.

Pissed off, he went outside the room, shouting for Mick. "MICHAEL RORY YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY PILLOWS OR I'LL END YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW!"

He activated his Cold Gun as he walked through the halls of the Waverider, looking for Mick. Once he got to his partner's door, he called out again. "MICK. PILLOWS. NOW."

But the answer he got were loud snores.

Yep. Mick's already knocked out.

With a heavy sigh, he walked back to his room. But not until a bolt door opened.

He turned his head towards the sound of the opening door, expecting it to be Mick. But it wasn't. It was Sara.

"You are one cranky crook without sleep," she teased even though her eyelids are already dropping.

"Screw Mick for taking my pillows."

Sara went inside her room again and after a few seconds, she emerged with both her pillows on her hand.

"You can borrow mine," she softly said. Sleep slowly taking over her.

Leonard walked towards her. "How about you?"

Sara just smiled. "League training. I can sleep even in the most uncomfortable places."

She reached out to give the pillows to Leonard, which he gladly accepts.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll return it tomorrow after I kill Mick."

Sara went back to her room laughing, saying one final reminder: "Don't drool on my pillows, Snart!"


	22. Messing with the Cold Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt by penaltywaltz: CC prompt: Sara messing around with Leonard's stuff (bonus if it's his cold gun and she has better aim)

Leonard just entered the Waverider’s front hatch with a smug look on his face and the taste of Sara Lance on his mouth.

They’ve landed in the middle of the Boreal forest in Canada. Stein asked for a breather, a day of peace, and the rest of the team agreed and are welcome to the idea of getting in touch with nature. Mick, Nate, and Ray are picking up firewood while Jax, the professor, and Amaya are pitching up the tents for the “camping”.

Sara and Leonard took the time to, well, make out. It’s not everyday that they get to do that and act like a cutesy couple, especially with all the missions they have to do and accomplish.

So, yes. Moments of peace with the familiarity of Sara’s lips and the feel of her arms wrapped around his waist are the ones he cherish the most.

The hatch was halfway closed when Leonard heard a specifically familiar whine.

His Cold Gun.

That’s when he realized that the weight of the holster in his right leg is lighter than usual.

Of course. The assassin nicked the Cold Gun off of him sometime during their make-out session. Len must have been so engrossed  in the act not to notice his weapon stolen off of him.

He ordered Gideon to open the hatch once again and lo and behold, there is Sara Lance, wearing his goggles (probably taken from their bedside table), and pointing his Cold Gun at the targets laid in front of her—eight bottles of beer, all lined up about 20 meters away.

As he walked nearer, Sara began aiming the gun, applying the right amount of pressure on the trigger so that the beer would be ice cold and would not shatter. Evidently, being the sharpshooter that she is, she froze all eight bottles without missing a beat and without damaging a single bottle.

The assassin then turned to Leonard, removed the goggles, and smirked. “How did I do?”

Leonard came closer, putting both his hands on her hips. “First, you could have just asked if you could borrow my gun, you know?”

“Where’s the thrill in that?” the assassin replied.

Captain Cold just shook his head as he smiled. “Now, how do I feel about seeing you use my gun—and actually be good at it?”

Sara tiptoed so that she could wrap her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw.

The crook cleared his throat and spoke: “I’m not sure whether to get mad at you for stealing the Cold Gun under my nose, to be impressed with how well you use it, to be threatened that you could easily replace me in this team, or to get extremely turned on.”

“How about we go with the last one?” Sara replied, returning the Cold Gun to its owner.

“Definitely the last one.”


	23. Jurassic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: cc + dinosaurs (because DAMN were we robbed of a super snarky dinotopia reference/parallel on LoT)

 

Sara felt a striking headache. It’s too hard for her to open her eyes without resulting to vomiting. The ground felt rough. The air is dense. The last memory on her mind was when Rip was piloting the ship, trying to stop the atomic bomb by using the Waverider. Mick was hurt and the rest of them were in the state of frantic.

Then she heard something shuffle beside her. “Now where the hell are we?”

Sara finally got herself to sit up and open her eyes. She groaned upon seeing the master crook smirking, sitting next to her with his hand on his nape.

“Or when?” Sara said. “And where is the rest of the team?”

“Not here, obviously.”

Leonard stood up first and offered a hand to help Sara stand up, which she took. As per their instincts, the two immediately scanned the place.

It is obviously a forest, the trees taller than usual. There is no source of water available nearby and, going on a limb, it’s safe to say that the two of them are the only ones around.

“I’m trying to make sense of all of this and I have a feeling that the ship leaving us now has a different reason when you left me with Ray and Kendra in the 50s,” Sara said, walking side by side with Leonard who refused to remove his parka despite the humidity.

“Hunter scattered us,” Leonard replied, “and I think it’s to save our asses from that a-bomb. No idea why he separated Mick from the two of us.”

Sara chuckled. “Really? You have no idea? Baby, the three of us together could break the timeline, no matter when or where we are. Rip knows that.”

“And maybe because Mick was injured…”

“And he won’t survive the time jump.”

“That leaves us.”

“You and me, Crook,” Sara said with a smirk. “Now what?”

 

And then, out of nowhere, a loud thunderous roar bellowed.

Just as the two heard that noise, Sara noticed the gigantic footprints beneath them, obviously not created by a human.

Leonard stilled. “That’s…”

“No. No way.”

“Sara. I think we’re in the Jurassic Period.”

The assassin grabbed the crook’s arm, taking the man by surprise. “I’ve seen a lot of things, Len,” Sara whispered, glancing all around her. “I’ve seen the Heir to the Demon. I’ve seen an army of drug-pumped angry dudes. I’ve been a resurrected. I’ve seen a world-class thief and Central City villain fall for the said resurrected assassin but this? This is where I draw the line.”

Another roar came closer to them and the ground started shaking.

Breathing deeply, Sara faced Leonard. “You think you love me enough to sacrifice yourself to be eaten by a dinosaur?”

“If the Oculus didn’t kill me, a giant lizard wouldn’t,” Leonard said, slowly walking away from Sara. “But now, we run!”


	24. Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES
> 
> This is an old fic. I had to delete the multi-chapter one-shot compilation work where this fic was posed because I have too many of those kinds. That's why I'm reposting them again. Cleaning up my AO3 works atm to prepare for the hiatus after the finale.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading them again.
> 
> Written during Season 1 where all is simple and Snart is our Snart.

They were having a briefing about a mission that they will have to accomplish within the next few days.

As Rip was talking, Sara walked behind Leonard who was leaning on the central monitor that they have, secretly touching his…behind. Leonard felt her hand on his butt a couple of times but chose to ignore her, afraid of being reprimanded again by their captain (and by Professor Stein) to stop their PDAs when discussing missions.

After a few minutes, the touching went to squeezing. Sara is teasing him, he’s sure of it. And he can’t wait for this briefing to end.

He tried to hide his faint blushes but Sara, this time that she went behind Snart, touched him so unsubtly that she got a reaction out of him.

“Sara, stop grabbing my ass!”, Leonard sneered as he looked at Sara who just started laughing like crazy. He’s not really angry, just annoyed that this lady decided to distract him now, of all places.

Rip stopped talking and he, including the rest of the team, looked over to their resident crook and assassin. What Snart said was something they never expected him to utter in a million years.

Leonard just raised his eyebrows at them, as if asking them why they’re giving him the looks on their faces.

Then they turned to Sara, who was still laughing uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry,” she barely made out amidst her laughter. She then turned to her teammates and explained, “Well, it is a great ass. I can’t resist.”

 


	25. This

“How about this one?”

“No, Len,” Sara groaned, burying her head on the pillow she brought to the dining table. “That smells terrible.”

Dealing with a Sara who just woke up is not as easy as it seems.

Dealing with a pregnant Sara is way, way, worse.

But Leonard deals with it. Happily, even. And patiently.

 

“Don’t you love bacon? This is your favorite,” Leonard said, putting away the plate, only to return with a glass of water.

“I do. Or did. I don’t know now but your kid is making me want to gag at the smell of bacon.”

Leonard placed his hands on her, using his thumb to stroke the knuckles of her hand. “Hey, we can do this. Let’s go through the food you can’t and won’t eat again. Bacon is one.”

“Ugh, the smell of chicken and pork while it’s cooking,” Sara followed up, rolling her eyes.

Len gave a small smirk, remembering the times when Sara had to rush to the kitchen to almost beg him to stop cooking and throw the food away. “Eggs.”

“Yes! And fries from Big Belly Burger!”

“And coffee.”

“God, Len, I miss coffee.”

“I miss it, too.”

“No one asked you to stop drinking coffee.”

“Well I did it in solidarity, honey.”

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do.”

Sara paused and took Leonard’s hand to place it on top of her belly.  “Thank you for being so patient for us.”

“Well I love you both, that’s why,” he replied, not removing his hand from where she placed it.

Sara smiled at him, messy hair be damned. “I don’t know why my family still hates you. You’re gonna be such a great dad. Can’t they see that?”

Leonard just returned her smile and stood up, making his way to the fridge. He went back holding a newly-opened tub of the same ice cream flavor she’s been eating ever since she got pregnant.

“You might like this,” Len said as he hands her the ice cream and a spoon.

“Honey, you know I already do.”

 

A good morning, Leonard thought. Now time to plan what to eat for lunch.


	26. Pull Over

"Pull over. Let me drive for a while," Leonard said to Sara, who is obviously tired.

She smiled a little and said, "No need. I'm fine. This is why you invited me anyway, right? You steal the gem, then I get to be your get-away driver."

"Yeah," Leonard replied, "but you've been driving for three hours and we're nowhere near the Waverider."

"Well it was you who chose this city."

After a few minutes of silence, Leonard spoke again.

"I won't invite you on my next job if you don't let me drive."

Sara immediately parked the car and got out, walking to the other side of the car. "Step out. I'm never missing out on another one of your heists."

Leonard moved to the driver's seat and took the steering wheel.

"Sleep for a while," he said. "I'll wake you up when we're there."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Good night, Sara."

 


	27. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather on tumblr asked: CC playing Truth or Dare with the crew

**TRUTH OR DARE**

 

Sara and Leonard just came from the library where they have been researching for their latest mission (and fooling around like teenagers), when they heard the rest of the team speaking loudly and over each other’s voices in the galley.

It was lunch time and Gideon called the Captain and her beau’s attention to join the team. Just before entering the room, they heard Nate yell aloud: “Oh come on, it’s just a kiss!”

The two stopped by the doorway to at least get some context to what the historian just juvenilely said.

“I get that this is Truth or Dare,” Ray replied, “but I really want to survive this day and that dare is going to get me killed! By Sara! Or by Leonard! Or by both!”

Ahh, Truth or Dare. Not the first time they’ve played the game. The first time this was proposed was a couple of weeks into their recruitment. The crook and the arsonist were only convinced to play with the promise of all their dares being a reason to annoy their Captain, Rip. Sara and Kendra were the ones playing first, then Jax joined, who called Ray, who called Stein, who called Mick, who called Leonard. Nobody bother calling Carter.

Without a beat, Leonard entered the galley and said with a drawl, “And who is the unfortunate one who Raymond is supposed to kiss?”

The rest of the team looked pointedly at the man, then to the blonde woman who just stepped beside him.

It was Jax who spilled. “Nate dared Ray to kiss Sara. You guys should join. This is fun! We got Amaya to crack an egg on Mick’s head and we got Zari to confess she has a crush on Ray.”

“Oh, I’ll join,” Leonard replied sarcastically, sitting between Nate and Ray. “Now someone dare me to knock these two idiots down.”

His ever-supportive partner Mick quickly responded: “I dare you to kill Haircut and Pretty.”

The thought had both men gaze carefully at Snart, then a look of asking for help at Sara.

The Captain chuckled and sat with the group. “Come on, Ray, it’s just one kiss. Len’s not the jealous type, aren’t you, baby?”

Snart grimaced at the ridiculous pet name that Sara obviously used to annoy him further. “This game is ludicrous,” he said as he stood up. “Call me when there’s alcohol involved.”

He was about the step out of the room when he heard Sara stand up behind him and order Gideon to close the door. He looked back and saw the smirk on her face. “How about I give you a good dare?” she initiated. “Then you can go.”

“I’m listening.”

Sara walked towards the food fabricator, punched a couple of buttons, and alas, a small tomato appeared. She grabbed it and tossed it to the crook, who caught it easily.

Snart looked pointedly at the tomato and then to her. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“I dare you to stand against the wall,” Sara started, “hold the tomato with both hands over your head, and not react as I pierce it with a knife.”

There were faint reactions from the rest of the team. Ray, after being threatened by Snart, even reacted: “Yeah, this is supposed to be a fun game. Nobody was meant to be injured or hurt or killed.”

“Shut it, Raymond,” Leonard responded. He looked at Sara and smirked. “Let’s do it.”

The team stood away from the chairs to stand alongside Sara, watching Leonard as he walked to the wall and held the tomato like how Sara wanted him to do. She took a knife from god knows where and started tossing it lightly, catching it without getting cut every single time.

“Ready?” she said as she stepped backwards a little more.

Jax annoyingly interrupted, saying, “Can’t you just dare him to shut up for a whole day or ask him who’d he date in this ship if you weren’t here or something?”

“Shh, shut up, this is more fun,” Zari whispered.

Leonard stood up straight and replied, “Ready when you are.”

The team started counting, “3…2…”

They didn’t even get to one because at the count of 2, Leonard winked at Sara and a shiny blur was seen flying across the room, followed by a _thud_.

Leonard removed his hand, confident that the tomato is pierced to the wall and isn’t going to fall on his head. He walked back to the door with a smirk. Gideon willingly opened it for him, leaving Sara extremely proud (and honestly, kinda turned on), and the rest of the team in awe.

_“The son of a bitch didn’t even flinch.”_


	28. Battling Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC's kid has a nightmare

**BATTLING NIGHTMARES**

_Knock knock knock_

“Mommy? Daddy?”

 

The faint knocking on their master’s bedroom immediately woke Sara and Leonard up from their sleep. Their four-year old daughter Lily have been knocking on their room a couple of nights a week. She accidentally got a glimpse of the horror movie her Uncle Mick was watching when he visited their home and ran crying to her dad. Her parents assured her that it was all made-up and there wasn’t anything under her bed.

Leonard removed the blanket covering him and stood up. “I’ll get her.”

“Let her sleep here tonight,” Sara replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

He opened the door and looked down, only to see their little girl with a curly mop of dirty blonde hair, cheeks reddened and tears streaming down her face. Lily is clutching her favorite blanket close to her chest. “The scary, evil clown is back, Daddy. He wanna grab my foot.”

Leonard lifted the little girl up and kissed her temples. “How about you sleep with me and Mommy so we can keep you safe?”

Lily nodded vigorously, leaning her head on the crook of her father’s neck as he closes and locks their bedroom door. Slowly, he placed Lily on the bed onto Sara’s arms, who began stroking her daughter’s hair.

Len grabbed the bottle of water on their bedside table and passed it on to the crying girl. “Have a drink, dear.”

After drinking water, Lily passed the bottle to her dad while her mom laid both of them down. Leonard joined after a while and wrapped his arms around both his girls. Lily was still whimpering against Sara’s chest when Len started talking to their daughter to calm her down.

“Lily, baby, remember when I told you how those scary things you see when you sleep aren’t real?” Leonard asked, rubbing Lily’s back. “They’re not going to get you here, I promise.”

The little girl finally raised her head to look at both her parents. “But he was there, Daddy, I promise! Mommy, believe me. I saw the clown’s hands! He was under my bed and was reaching out to me. He wants to take me!”

Sara and Len hugged their sweet kid tighter, both giving her a kiss.

“How about,” Sara whispered, “I teach you how to fight like me tomorrow so you can defend yourself?”

“Really?” Lily said, her bright blue eyes shining in the light of the bedside lamp. Her eyes are now less red and her sobs were lessened.  

“Pinky promise,” her mother smiled, hooking their pinkies together.

“Aaaand, I’ll check your bed every night before you go to sleep just to make sure,” Leonard promised. “If ever I see one, I’ll make sure Mommy comes and make him go away.”

“And Mommy will save the day?” the little girl asked.

Leonard looked at Sara and winked, as she responded with a smile. “As always.”

 

Lily eventually managed to sleep through the help of Sara stroking her hair and Leonard singing _You’ll Be In My Heart_ from Tarzan, the movie they’ve been watching earlier that day.

As he finishes the song, he noticed Sara staring lovingly at him. Len placed a kiss on top of his daughter’s head and faced his wife. “Something in mind?” Leonard asked, reaching for her hand for him to kiss.

“I’m happy I get to raise Lily with you,” she replied, the sweet smile not leaving her face. “It’s just…it’s times like this that make me happy I married you. I get to fall in love with you more and more each day.”

Leonard’s eyes were drooping, still he attempted to answer. But upon opening his mouth, Sara stopped him. “You can say you love me back tomorrow. Go back to sleep.”

He decided to let sleep take over, pulling Lily and Sara closer.

Before he finally drifted, he heard a faint: “Your voice sounds so good, by the way. You should sing to us more often.”

_How good is his life._


	29. Freckles

**FRECKLES**

 

Sara was just putting foundation at the back of her and to warm it up before applying to her face when Leonard’s thumb brushed over her cheeks.

“You wanna help me put on my make-up?” Sara said, covering his hand with hers before kissing his palm.

Len smiled a little at her question. “No. I tried once, remember? Not a good result. I was just looking at your freckles.”

Sara raised her mirror to her face, turning her head sidewards and looking at the light brown spots that overtook most of her face. “They’re a lot, I know. No sunscreen while I was in the island. Nor in Nanda Parbat. Did a lot of damage.”

“Damage?” Leonard tilted his head and asked. “They’re beautiful. I know I see them every morning and after you wash your face at night, but I believe I haven’t told you yet.”

She placed the mirror down the table and turned to face him. “You’ve told me once. In your sleep.”

“I did?”

“Nahh, I was kidding,” she laughed. “Pass that tissue, will you? Let’s remove this foundation off the back of my hand. I’m thinking of going bare-faced today.”


	30. Coming Home to This

**COMING HOME TO THIS**

 

Leonard has been worn out, barely having energy to open their door. The only thing pushing him to continue walking in was the thought of seeing Sara and their daughter. It’s only 9pm—one hour past little Lily’s bedtime so he was hoping Sara was awake to keep him company.

“Sara?”

Leonard walked past the living room and noticed that all the lights are off save for the one in the kitchen.

“Sara? Still awake?”

 

The Snarts had just had their dinner—pizza and carbonara, as requested by Lily—when their telephone rang. It was Cisco calling from the STAR Labs, asking for immediate help. The metahumans from the lower brig all escaped their pods when the controls short circuited. Barry has placed some back but an extra hand is needed. With their daughter still needing a bath from all the sauce on her face and clothes, Leonard volunteered to go, kissed both girls, and promised to be home as soon as he can.

It took more from him than expected and two hours later, he’d want nothing more but to lie down.

Without hearing an answer from Sara, he headed to Lily’s room but the lights are off and the bed is empty. Finally, he walked straight to the master’s bedroom and as expected, his wife is lying on their bed.  It’s still early so he assumed that Sara only fell asleep from lulling their kid to sleep and decided to let her sleep on their bed while they wait for him to come home.

Leonard went on the other side of the bed—Sara’s side, where Lily is on, and dropped a kiss on the little girl’s forehead. He rubbed a finger on Lily’s cheeks and whispered, “Good night, my little ninja.”

Len removed his jacket and placed it on the chair across the room. His cold gun then was placed in the secret compartment of their closet.

After changing his clothes, he walked to his side of the bed where Sara is, leaving enough space for him. Carefully, he laid down beside her and reached out to place his arm on her waist. His movements woke Sara up, which made her snuggle closer to him.

“Do I have to beat Cisco up tomorrow for calling you during family time?” Sara silently said, feeling Leonard’s kisses run down to her shoulders.

Len sighed and responded, “No, but please, please there’s a meta down cell 2B that gave me a hard time and threw me across the room.”

“He’s gonna regret it,” Sara replied. “Go rest, honey. I’m making waffles tomorrow morning.”

“Mm,” Leonard answered back. Exhaustion taking over, not minding that it’s normally too early for them to go to bed. But Sara feels warm against him and he could smell Lily’s baby powder.

Being parents during the day were amazing. They lessened their times on patrol to get off early from their vigilante work to fetch Lily from daycare and spend time with her. But some days, Captain Cold and White Canary were needed; their lives at risk, their bodies getting hurt.

But coming home to this, Leonard thinks, with his family peacefully sleeping , makes all his sacrifices worth it.

 


End file.
